


take off your skin

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [11]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks or so since Poison last saw Gerard, and he's hungry for him.  Starved, but he'd never admit that, because being honest with himself has never really been Poison's thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take off your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> Written non-anonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt: Party Poison/MCR!Gerard, begging on your knees
> 
> Unbeta'd. Written just now, so hopefully doesn't suck. Much.
> 
> For my lovely Lucifuge5, for so many reasons. Happy birthday, my love!

It's been two weeks or so since Poison last saw Gerard, and he's hungry for him. Starved, but he'd never admit that, because being honest with himself has never really been Poison's thing.

So when Poison finds himself outside of a seedy bar, hearing the familiar strains of _Venom_ washing out of the building, he grins. Hooking up with Gerard is always a shiny time. He prowls inside and watches from the bar as the band tears it up on stage. They sound amazing, as they always do, raw and powerful and loud enough to vibrate his bones.

He hits the pit, giving himself over to the music, shoving and pushing, packed tight in a mass of sweating, dancing bodies. It's a fabulous way to let go for a while.

Eventually he escapes the throng of clinging, groping hands and orders a drink at the bar, grinning when the bartender waves away his credits. One of the many advantages of being who he is, what he is. The band is starting up with _Vampires_ ; it's been their closing song lately and Poison figures he won't have much longer to wait.

Gerard is absolutely covered with sweat, soaked through, and Poison licks his lips. He's already starting to get hard in his pants and the anticipation zings through his blood like a shot of cheap nitro. He shifts a little, brushing his hand down the front of his pants lightly, teasing himself.

Poison waits until Gerard looks at him and cocks his head in question; Gerard stutters briefly over _I'll never let them hurt you_ before lifting his chin and glaring at Poison.

Poison just grins smugly. Gerard is easy, almost too easy, but he's really good with his mouth and Poison wants that more than anything right now. He lights a cigarette and taps his foot in time to the music.

It takes a while for the crowd to disperse, for the band to pack up all their shit and Poison keeps himself occupied. He flirts with the bartender, makes a couple of deals to unload some intel he's got and is totally surprised when someone bumps him roughly, pushing him hard against the bar.

"Oh, sorry."

It's Toro and he is most definitely _not_ sorry. Toro doesn't like Poison, thinks he's bad for Gerard and isn't shy about showing Poison exactly what he thinks.

Poison rubs at his side where he'll probably have bruises in the morning and just laughs. He sees that Gerard is just about done with breaking down the stage and catches his eye. Jerking his head toward the bathroom, he ignores the frown on Gerard's face. He slaps Toro's shoulder. "See you later, baby." As he passes the bartender, he orders a couple of drinks for Toro just to be nice. It always pisses Toro off when Poison is nice to him.

The bathroom is like every other bathroom across the Zones: filthy and dim. It reeks of human wreckage and Poison feels strangely comfortable. Leaning against a badly cracked sink, Poison waits for Gerard. He knows it won't be long.

He's right, of course. He's always right when it comes to Gerard.

Poison grabs the back of Gerard's neck and pulls him close for an impatient kiss. He nips at Gerard's bottom lip, fucks Gerard's mouth with his tongue, swallows the small sounds that Gerard makes as he rubs up against Poison, already hard and needy.

"Hey, prettybaby, long time no see," Poison murmurs, nosing along Gerard's neck before finding the perfect place to bite and leave a mark.

"Fucker," Gerard hisses back, arching his neck a little.

Now that he's got Gerard, Poison can't figure out what he wants to do with him first. He's got so many choices and each one is hotter than the one before.

"You make me so fucking hard." Poison grabs Gerard's hand and brings it to his crotch, just to show him.

"Tell me," Gerard whispers, rubbing hard against Poison's erection. "Tell me what you want."

Poison groans and pushes against Gerard's hand, panting and sweating. "You drive me crazy."

Humming softly, Gerard kisses Poison's cheek. "Tell me. You want to fuck me up against the wall, rough and fast? You want me on my knees, sucking you off?"

Gerard shoves down on Poison's shoulders and Poison resists for a moment, just to show Gerard that he can't be pushed around. His knees hurt when they hit the tile floor, but Poison doesn't notice, because Gerard is teasing him, slowly unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons on his pants.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gerard," Poison moans, hands tight on Gerard's hips, urging him on with his voice and his desperation. "C'mon, stop being an ass."

Gerard ignores him, just works on his zipper, tugging it down deliberately and reaching in to pull out his cock. He gives himself a couple of easy strokes before just holding himself in the palm of his hand. "You want something?" he asks, looking down at Poison.

"Fucker," Poison mumbles, licking at his lips. He wants Gerard so bad. He tips his head back and Gerard touches his mouth with a finger.

"You're gonna have to ask for it," he murmurs, and Poison feels a flash of anger. He's not supposed to be doing this; it's _Gerard_ who should be on his knees begging. He thinks about getting up and walking away. He doesn't need this shit. Fuck Gerard anyway.

"Please, Gerard, please let me suck on your dick." His hands tighten on Gerard's hips and he tries to coax him closer. "Please, please, I need you so bad, want to suck you off, I'm good at it, I promise—"

Gerard pushes the hair off Poison's forehead in a strangely intimate gesture. "Open for me, baby." He rests his hands on Poison's head, light and careful. "Make it good."

Poison does his best. He sucks Gerard off, sloppy and wet and fast, because he's frantic and starved. He fucks his mouth on Gerard's dick and strokes himself through the leather of his pants until he's moaning and teetering on the edge.

Gerard comes with a loud gasp and Poison swallows everything, taking Gerard as deep as he can. Gerard cradles his head gently, threading his finger's through Poison's hair. "Come for me, baby," Gerard whispers and with a grunt, Poison does.

The pleasure crashes through him, makes him shudder and shake and he's blind with it.

After a hazy moment, Gerard stands Poison up against the wall, staying close, burying his nose against Poison's throat. All Poison can do is shiver with the aftershocks and keep his knees locked so he doesn't fall down.

"Fucker," he slurs.

Gerard just hums in return, looking smug and satisfied.

-fin-


End file.
